Thalia's Mission
by Cit-Cat Mccoy
Summary: Companion story to "Bianca's time in the underworld" by Marafox006 Thalia is given a mission with Percy, Annabeth and Nico to stop Hades from bringing back an illegal ghost, when Thalia falls in love with an illegal ghost herself what side will she choose
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is Cit-cat Mccoy telling you that I HAVE JUST FINISHED DECIDING THAT I AM GOING TO WRITE ANOTHER STORY! (if you didn't realize that see your doctor)! This is a sister story/ companion story to Marafox006's "Bianca's time in the underworld" (She is my friend sooo we thought it would be cool) GO READ IT! (After you read this one of course!) anyways enjoy!

Thalia's POV:

Hmm, How about Huntress Thalia? I shook my head and crossed the name off the long list I had created. It sounded to plain, I needed something that when people heard it they would shake like the hand of Zeus himself. Maybe Lieutenant Thalia? Hmm I liked that one better! The smell of cooking burgers wafted over to my booth and I breathed in the wonderful scent of my meal. My waitress appropriately titled "Flo the waitress" Lumbered over to my table throwing down 2 large cheeseburgers a side of cheese fries and a large coke.

"Do you think you will be able to finish that hon?" I smiled a fake smile and nodded yes gripping my silver dagger beneath the table just in case I needed to do some persuading. She just shrugged and walked to the next booth whilst I bit into my juicy burger enjoying the oh so wonderful taste of the fast food I had not eaten in several months. I circled the name lieutenant Thalia on the list and smiled at my handiwork. I was about to take another bite out of my burger when an image appeared in front of me. I jumped and looked around hastily. In the diner no one seemed to realized that a full length image of the goddess Artemis had just appeared out of thin air. I let out a deep breath and silently thanked the gods for the mist. The last thing I needed was the police chasing me as well as several other deathly dangerous monsters.

"My lady!" I whispered shocked. The mist was good but the mortals would still think I was crazy if they saw me talking to myself.

"My Lieutenant, Thalia!" I smiled secretly to myself, had she known I had picked that name?

"Yes my lady?" I bowed my head as a sign of respect and she smiled at me

"I am sorry to interrupt your uh…" She looked around the filthy diner with slight disgust "Fine dining but Chiron called for you to return to camp-" I cut her off

"What? Why should I have to go back there! I am saving the world one burger at a time!" She looked at me like my mind was going, which it probably was and continued to speak.

"There is a… situation down in the um underworld and they need your help…" She got a slightly dreamy look on her face and only opened one eye when I began to argue

"What! They have Percy and Nico down there the last thing they need is all three big three children in one place, My lady you know I can't go a week without destroying Nico It's against my religion! Gods that kid gets on my nerves!" I was yelling now and the diner looked frightened at my sudden random outburst to no one in particular. Artemis smiled and I quickly slid my cellphone under my ear saying loudly

"I am gunna have to call you back" Trying to cover up the awkward silence.

"Thalia! If you argue anymore the waitress is going to put you in a straight jacket! They don't know what the Hades you are talking about!" I hung my head and grumbled

"Fine but, there is NO WAY I am traveling there, call Apollo have him take me!" I grinned evilly. Apollo was my home boy I mean come on he is so hot he can make my sword melt (No pun intended). When I told Artemis this she simply said "DUH he is the sun god genius!" I had always shook her off and continued with my obsession of young hot model like sun gods and only one fit into that category! Artemis gave me a strange stare and led me outside to wait for my _favorite_ god. Then out of the sky came his red Ferrari chariot. I sighed happily. He looked almost like…. Luke.

Wait. No.

"Hey, sis!" Apollo grinned. Artemis glared at him.

'How can you be mad at a guy _that_ _hot?_' I thought; and climbed into his chariot.  
"Hey, Thalia. You wanna drive?" He taunted. I _hate_ driving any kind of vehicle. Just goes to show you how your parents have influence on you…

"No!" I grumbled and sat in the back seat.

By the time we had gotten to camp, Artemis and Apollo had managed to fight over just about any possible subject that they could grasp.

I sighed and exited the vehicle wow I was starting to talk like a GPS! I looked around and grabbed the backpack from the "Trunk" of Apollo's ummm chariot. There was no one around I mean no one. I was starting to wonder whether there was some weird siege going on further down campus. I broke into a sprint when I heard screaming and cheering coming from the arena. I ran Faster towards the giant pavilion and stopped when I saw basically the entire camp in the stands yelling and screaming towards the center fight in which Annabeth and Percy were involved in a cut throat duel against each other. I hadn't seen them in a while and for a minute I was slightly amazed at there skill. I mean they always were the best but Annabeth was faster and stronger and Percy was taller, or maybe he always was I never noticed before. Annabeth twirled her knife through the air and stabbed It down onto Percy arm. He dodged her and threw his sword at her pinning her camp shirt to the dirt ground. She struggled to get up but Percy held her hands down as cheering erupted from the stands. I pushed my way through the crowd until I was in the front row and saw Percy lean down as Annabeth said

"Ahh how come you always win!" Percy laughed and pulled his sword out of the ground.

"Yeah I do Ha!" He said simply she jumped up and attacked him knocking him over and basically doing all she could to mess up his face. He held her arms down And kissed her right on the mouth It was wonderfully romantic… to bad I had to see it. Some of the Aphrodite girls sighed and clapped whilst the Hermes cabin wolf whistled. Some guy in the on lookers screamed get a roomed and I walked down the steps into the arena yelling.

"I second that!" Annabeth and Percy whirled around and sprinted over Percy picked me up and twirled me around and Annabeth just glared at me. I turned to Percy and said

"Save it for Annabeth!" He laughed and Annabeth stepped forward

"You never were one for romance!" She smiled then and pulled me into a hug that might have crushed Ares himself!

WHAT DID YOU THINK! R&R peeps IN THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU WILL:

FIND OUT WHAT THERE MISSION IS

SAY "HELLO" TO NICO

AMONST OTHER THINGS!

WITH LOVE

CIT-CAT MCCOY

(REMEMBER TO CHECK OUT "BIANCA'S TIME IN THE UNDERWORLD" BY MARAFOX006 TO DISCOVER WHAT IS GOING ON IN THE UNDERWORLD!)

GO TO IT AND READ ON!


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE: Read It is important

Hey guys I am so very sorry that this isn't a real update! I just wanted to let you know that my word processing program has gone into the big word processing heaven in the sky for the time being until I can replace it with newer software, I am typing this on my cousin's computer, because I am staying at her house for the next week before I go back home to NYC! I am putting all my stories on Hiatus for a bit until I can fully get a new word processing program that can't konk out on me when I need it most! Until then I wanted to point out the fact that on my profile there are several outfits and pics for my various stories so go check them all out. I also am looking for a writing partner to help me finish my unfinished stories and BETA some of them so if you are interested leave me a review or PM me.

For now fly on (© Maximum Ride "Fang")

Cit-Cat Mccoy

3


End file.
